


the stars came fallin’ on our heads (but they’re just old lights, they’re just old lights)

by amaltheaz



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5220701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaltheaz/pseuds/amaltheaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melinda had unsurprisingly kept silently to herself on the ride back after they left ATCU</p>
            </blockquote>





	the stars came fallin’ on our heads (but they’re just old lights, they’re just old lights)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a “missing scene” piece, which was originally much longer, with an actual conversation which I may include later on. That Daisy/May hug made me realize just how much I missed seeing these two ladies sharing screen-time so this was my way of coping.

They were already back at the base, everybody scattering around though she did see Phil leaving with Rosalind Pierce earlier. Fitz and Jemma were holed up in the lab, Mack was helping Lincoln get settled and she most definitely did  _not_  want to think about what Bobbi and Hunter migHt be doing. She had already checked in with Joey, making sure that he was okay so she was free to get on with her downtime. 

 But instead, she found herself walking quietly onto one of the docked planes that they had been in earlier. It had just been refueled and gone through the maintenance checklist so that it’d be mission-ready. All the doors were opened except for the one that led into the cockpit. 

 Melinda had unsurprisingly kept silently to herself on the ride back after they left ATCU. She couldn’t remember if the older woman actually followed them out when they landed earlier. Her chest tightened as she thought of the tears that her former mentor - her  _friend_  - so valiantly tried to hide. Daisy could barely imagine what Melinda was feeling, what she felt earlier today when she put herself so willingly between La-  _Andrew_  and Lincoln, what she must have felt when she shot him. 

She felt saddened by the fact that the man who helped her so much after she discovered her powers was the very same that was killing all the other inhumans. She couldn’t even begin to think what he must have gone through when he realized that he was inhuman, that he belonged in the same group of people that he was called to consult. 

He had been one of them, a part of the team that was S.H.I.E.L.D, but now he was actually one of  _hers_  too. An inhuman. 

Daisy sighed deeply, a heaviness settling upon her already tired shoulders. These were all things she could think about later. There was something -  _someone_  - that she felt she needed to see first. 

– 

It had been a long time since she sat in this seat, the pilot’s seat. She could hardly believe it. Had it  _really_  been that long since she first stepped onto the Bus? That long when her biggest concern was making sure her team was safe and stayed alive. So many things had happened since then. 

_Do you remember our first apartment?_

She was aware that both Phil and Daisy were worried for her, and she  _knew_  that Phil knew her well enough to give her space. Daisy on the other hand… It was only a matter of time until she went looking for her though. And she truthfully wasn’t sure, whether she’d be able to turn her away or not. Or if she even  _wanted_  to.

Melinda’s mind had been in a whirlwind. From the moment Werner von Strucker with blood spilling from his lips and naked fear in his eyes, told her everything that happened in that convenience store. Told her things that she wanted  _so_  badly to deny and claim them as words of a dying boy suffering from delusions. Told her things that she just didn’t  _want_  to believe. 

She wasn’t sure what to do now. What  _was_  she going to do now? She never planned to be back now. Not this soon.  _Was_  she back? Did she  _want_  to be back? Should she take some time off? Maybe she could go visit her mom this time. 

_I never gave up on you._

_Please don’t give up on me._  

A knock on the door broke through the screaming silence and it opened to reveal Daisy standing; behind the threshold. 

“Mind if I keep you company?” 

Her heart twisted in her throat at the echo of their past. She hated how much it brought her comfort, a warmth washing over her that eased the ache in her chest ever so slightly. 

It was nothing short of amazing to her, to think of how different Daisy was now, compared to the woman she was when Phil first brought her into the team. Different in the way she carried herself, a different kind of confidence than she had before, the kind that came with knowing your body and exactly what it was capable of doing. 

But then there were some things that were still very much the same. Daisy’s dark eyes remained unchangingly gentle, compassionate and filled with so much understanding than anybody could possess. She was fidgeting with her gloves in the same way that reminded Melinda of the first time Daisy had knocked on the cockpit door, then played with the frayed sleeves of her shirt. 

She was just as unsure if her presence would be welcomed as she was then. 

Melinda quietly nodded before turning in her chair, facing forwards once again. She listened to Daisy’s silent footsteps as she approached the seat next to hers. In the corner of her eye, she could see the younger woman folding her legs up to her chest, a soft yet comforting smile on her lips.

“Cool.”


End file.
